The Feast
'The Feast '''was an event that occurred in Downtown Olathe that served as the final meeting of the Central Powers, who met to discuss the growing threat of the Infinity Franchise as well as rumors of a city and a girl leading people away from The Game. The Feast begins once Alex Churchland and Joel Miller enter the Gambling Hall, enter the hall's kitchen, and attempt to exit. They will be halted by Office Ottoman, and the duo is given a choice to either stay or leave. Following the conclusion of the Feast, the Burgundy Threshold is triggered, resulting in several changes across Downtown. Two Empty Bottles can be found on the table within the Gambling Hall, and an infinitized Russel Bats can be seen outside the Hall next to the remains of his former gang members, including Raun Rawo. Matty Mack appears outside of the Burgundy Cave in the Cherry Village, underneath , and both Maurice Falcon and a now infinitized William Double J. Palmer can be found in the Downtown Underground. Lastly, Kai Mok's corpse can be found at the Maroon Cliff right before the encounter with Arnold Shpitz. While the threshold will be activated regardless, witnessing the Feast will fully restore Alex and Joel's HP and SP. Summary After leaving the kitchen, Alex and Joel are greeted by Office Ottoman, who inquires about their identities. After a brief introduction, Lester Bean enters. Recognizing Alex and Joel, he invites them to take a seat and makes his way into the kitchen. Deciding to see the event through to the end, Alex and Joel take their seats at the end of the table. The eldest of the Powers, Fringe Boy, enters with a boisterous exclamation before messing with the TV and tuning in to a channel featuring a broadcast of Mortimer Gunhause and Roy Rube. Not long after, Zein Ka enters after having been beckoned by the serpentine sounds of the television static. He takes a seat next to Shef, who enters shortly after Zein. Long Leg Lenny and Tic-Tonic come in wordlessly as the television broadcast begins, and John Johnson makes his debut, showing off his ''"14-karat solid gold" King brand tracksuit to the others. Once everyone is seated, the lights flicker, and the Feast begins with a spread of meat. After being given a talk by John Johnson, Fringe Boy reluctantly assumes his responsibilities and abrasively instructs Office Ottoman to take roll. While doing so, Ottoman inquires with his fellow warlords, asking about Zein Ka's glaucoma and joking with Shef, causing canned laughter to play as a result of his "funny curse". However, it is also revealed that two of the Central Powers, Silvester de Maistre and Jessie Mack, have abandoned the game, with Jessie having defected to The Infinity Franchise, much to the dismay of the other members of the group.If Alex and Joel have killed Jessie Mack prior to participating in the feast, Alex will mention it when Jessie's name is called during roll. After Ottoman takes the roll, the Powers address the issue that necessitated their meeting: The Infinity Franchise. They blame the Franchise for assimilating their gang members and causing an outbreak of violence across Downtown. They also discuss the rumors of a better place that have been going around, as well as the issue of the possible existence of a girl. Long Leg Lenny chips in with news of a “''small man, telling lies about big things''”, luring their men away with promises of city life. With no one offering a solution, Alex suggests that the Central Powers abandon The Game as well and flee the Franchise. Shef questions if Alex is correct in his assertion, but following a bout of canned laughter, Fringe Boy promptly shoots the idea down. Lenny then announces he needs to make a phone call, and Ottoman, confused, reminds Lenny that all of the phones Downtown had been destroyed. The lights flicker again and reveal a grotesque scene. Long Leg Lenny has disappeared without a trace, and Shef has decapitated Zein Ka, cannibalizing his remains. Fringe Boy snaps, and bashes John Johnson’s head in with a stool while Tic-Tonic watches in a cold sweat. Despite this, Ottoman, Alex, and Joel are seemingly unfazed by the violent shift of events. Alex reminisces about his family dinners with his aunts and great aunts. Ottoman asks Alex if any of them were attractive, which Joel chuckles at. Alex responds by saying they were "so old, we were having funerals for them every other year." Ottoman jokingly likens the funerals to "a biennial holiday", to which Fringe Boy boisterously remarks "No school! Hell yeah!", further cementing his childish persona. Alex further reflects on the atypical passages of time throughout the world after The Flash, and contemplates the possibility of traveling far enough to get back to what the world was like before the Flash ever happened. Fringe Boy rejects the idea, still believing that time still flows linearly, but not being able to put his idea into words. Ottoman is moved by Alex's ideas and ponders the notion of joining Alex and Joel, but Shef interjects, proclaiming: "None of you are paying attention. Nowhere to go, but INFINITY.” With the canned laughter sounding once more, the lights flicker a final time. It is revealed that Tic-Tonic has self-detonated, having taken Fringe Boy's life in the process. Ottoman is shown to have been stabbed in the back by Shef, who himself choked on the flesh of Zein Ka after deciding to wear his Infinity Jersey like a scarf. After a quick remark by Alex, him and Joel promptly exit the Gambling Hall. Notes Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Events Category:Downtown Olathe